


Some must watch while some must sleep

by okelay



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah can't sleep and finds herself in a graveyard.</p>
<p>Set after 2x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some must watch while some must sleep

Sarah stood vigilant in the dark graveyard, holding a bouquet of lilies in her hands.  
she'd heard they were for funerals.

It was the anniversary. 

Kyle had died 25 years ago. a week ago, so had Derek. 

Both for John,for humanity.

John had no one but her and the world on his shoulders.  
It was up to them and the possibly broken,possibly traitorous,killing machine, to stop judgement day.

Sarah felt scared.it was coming too fast and they weren't ready.   
Everyday she feared it was the day Cameron would snap and kill him. and everyday that she didn't she feared John was becoming too reliant,too attached. 

Everyday she remained strong and stoic.  
John needed her.   
Without him,they were all doomed.

Only at night, at times like this,alone in a graveyard with ghosts and memories could she find any sort of solace.   
She could remember the short time with Kyle and how it had forever changed her life.   
She'd never wanted children. 

Sometimes she thought maybe she should've died,that maybe it would've been best if the first killing machine had succeeded.  
She mentioned it to Derek once, in a rare moment of   
trust they'd shared during even rarer downtime.

He'd told her how foolish it was. How important she was.  
Right, the mother of the saviour,she'd said, but then he'd look at her...and she almost believed he cared.

She remembered those times during these moments. nightly visits to the graveyard.

It all started one day when she couldn't sleep and went for a walk,leaving Cameron guarding. 

She'd somehow ended up at a graveyard. she'd found it oddly soothing, so she went again another night.and another.

Then she realised she'd never visited Kyle. so she went one night. Derek went with her one night.  
She was happy for that. That he'd known. Now he was next to his brother. And she found herself missing him. He wasn't Kyle, but he was good company. He understood. He'd been good to John. It had been a relief having him. she never expected that either.

She wasn't much of a believer,not after all she'd seen,but if anyone deserved rest,deserved heaven, it was the Reese brothers.   
She felt she'd done too many wrong things to get such a reward, but a small part of her did hope to find Kyle in the afterlife. to tell him of their son. to rest together.

 

John laid awake in bed.he'd heard his mum go out again. It was almost every night now. He'd meant to follow one night but Derek had stopped him, gone in his stead.  
He wouldn't talk about what had happened, he'd simply said it wasn't dangerous and to let it go.  
John had some ideas,but hadn't pursued. 

Trying to respect her space. it seemed to him she was sleeping better,so it couldn't be too bad. 

Still,John worried about her. He couldn't help it. He'd tried to get Cameron to keep an eye on her but her primary directive was to protect him, not to indulge his curiosity.   
So he'd let it go. 

But now Derek was gone. He knew she missed him,too. It had been nice having someone else around.   
Now it was just them again.   
And war was coming.


End file.
